El Amor Reencontrado
by SrRonaldo78
Summary: Como ya todos sabemos que Ash y Serena fueron amigos de la infancia, ninguno de los 2 se dieron cuenta de que se amaban mutuamente y por ser muy pequeños nadie le decia a nadie, hasta que llego el dia que Serena tuvo que partir de Kanto para su region natal Kalos. En el futuro Ash ya tenia 15 años y decidio estudiar en Kalos con la esperanza de reencontrarse con su amada Serena.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota De Autor: Hola queridos lectores, este es literalmente mi primer Fic, también me base en varios Fic que e leído. Espero que les guste ;)**

 **PD: El Fic contiene 100% AmourShipping (Ash/Satoshi x Serena)**

 **Sin más pre ángulos comencemos**

Titulo: El Amor Reencontrado

Chapter 1: El Reencuentro

 _Nos encontramos en la bella región de Kalos, donde viven 2 chicos (Hombre y Mujer) llamados Ash Ketchum, un chico de 15 años de edad, y Serena Yvonne una chica de la misma edad de Ash._

 _Estos dos personajes tendrán un reencuentro en el instituto Kalos HighScholl en ciudad Luminalia_

Maestra: Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, esperamos que todos saquen buenos resultados para este año. Pasando a otro tema les presentare a 2 nuevas compañeras de clases, pasen chicas

Serena: Hola mi nombre es Serena Yvonne, espero poder tener buenas amistades – Decia nerviosa

Miette: Hola mi nombre es Miette Aurora, un gusto conocerlos – Decia mas tranquila que un Koala durmiente xD

Maestra: Serena al lado de Ash Ketchum es el chico de gorra roja, y tu Miette siéntate al lado de Shuna es la chica morena de ojos verdes

Serena y Miette: Ok – Decian las 2 al unísono

 _Serena va alegre a sentarse al lado del chico que se enamoro de aquel incidente en el campamento del profesor Oak, mientras que Miette va seria al no sentarce con el chico el cual se enamoro al momento de entrar al salón de clases_

Serena: Hola Ash, me recuerdas soy Serena nos conocimos en el campamento del profesor Oak

Ash: ….. Pues Serena un gusto, pero nunca te conoci. "Ella no será la chica de sombrero de paja?"

Serena: Ash, como que no me recuerdas? Si tu me ayudaste cuando me lastime en el campamento del profesor Oak

Ash: Serena, tu eres la chica del sombrero de paja!?

Serena: Si Ash soy ella – Decia alegre

 _Se dan un abrazo :3, pero de amigos ):_

Ash: Serena ya….ya puedes soltarme – Decia el azabache sonrojado y feliz por el abrazo :3

Serena: A perdona – Tambien decía roijta como un tomatico

Ash: Olvidalo jeje, que tal si almorzamos juntos yo invito

Serena: en…en serio Ash? – Decia ruborizada

Ash: Vamos Serena, hagámoslo por nuesto reencuentro. "Porque le dije eso?" – Decia en su mente

Serena: Esta bien vamos – Decia alegre por la invitación de su amigo

 _En otro lado del salón con Miette y Shauna…_

Shuna: Miette me podrias decir porque tienes esa cara de mal genio?

Miette: Pues es que Serena se me adelanto con mi chico! – Decia aun de mal genio

Shauna: Ash? Y como fue que te enamoraste de el

Miette: Pues, a primera vista. Me podrias ayudar please? – Decia amablemente

Shauna: Pues lamento decirte que NO

Miette: Porque?

Shauna: Porque soy amiga de Ash y pienso ayudarlo además ni creas echarle una indirecta porque soy capaz de todo para que mi amigo termine bien con la mujer que el desea mas estar!

Miette: Dah. Me importa un cu&%

Shauna: Crees que me intimidas con esa palabra? – Decia segura de si misma

Miette: Con esas y muchas mas palabras!

 _Pasaron 3 horas para el receso…_

Ash: Bueno Serena que te gustaría amorzar? – Dijo nervioso y sonrojado

Serena: Pues ya que tu dices que vas a pagar, pues me gustaría un platillo de spaguetti con salsa bechamel please

Ash: Esta bien como tu digas

 _En otro lado con Miette…_

Miette: Bien una vez mas. "Ash Ketchum, desde que te vi mi corazón volvió a latir con una simple razón TU. Esos ojos café claros que tienes cautivaron mi alma, la belleza de tu rostro me tiene loca, pero en realidad lo que quiero decir con estas hermosas palabras que te regalo te quiero pedir que si quieres ser mi novio". Siii esta vez me salio perfecto

Shauna: Ni lo creas – Dijo su mente

 _Shauna va y le dice a Ash lo que quiere decirle Miette_

Ash: No te preocupes nunca dejare que alguien nos separe a mi y a Serena

Shauna: Ese es el Ash que conozco. Suerte con Serena

 _Pero escucha Serena…_

Serena: Ash, Que quiere decir Shauna con eso?. "Sera que también esta enamorado de mi?, ojala el sienta lo mismo que yo" – Dijo ella en su mente

Ash: No, nada importante jeje – Ash estaba full entomatado

 _Ahora llega Miette…_

Miette: Hola te quiero decir esto… - Es interrumpida por Ash

Ash: Miette hablemos de esto en otro lugar

Miette: Ok

Serena: Ash a donde vas?

Ash: Serena no te preocupes vuelvo en un momento

 _Ash y Miette se van a otro lugar_

Ash: Miette lo que te quería dedir es que te ahorres las palabras porque no las aceptare – Dijo sueguro de si mismo

Miette: Es por Serena verdad!?

Ash: Fijate que si, yo la amo y nada del universo podrá hacer que no me fije en ella!

Miette: Entoces por lo menos te besare a la fuerza

Ash: NO ESPERA! – Miette lo besa en los labios

 _Lectores, fíjense que Serena lo vio todo. Maldita y cruda vida para Serena_

 _Serena se va corriendo al salón de clases porque un tema obvio y porque sono el timbre para la entrada a los salones y lo peor es que la oji-azules va llorando, pobre. Maldita y cruda vida para Serena :/_

 _Ya en el salón de clases…_

Ash: Serena porque lloras? Te quiero decir que no me gusta verte llorar – Dijo el azabache preocupado por Serena

 **Como responderá Serena? Como Ash podrá resolver lo mas pronto posible este mal entendido? Descubra esto y mas en el próximo chapter llamado: El Gran Problema De Serena**

 _Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

**PD: Este chapter tendrá escenas de violación física por parte de Miette a Serena, se recomienda discreción**

 **PD2: Subire un nuevo chapter todos los viernes**

Titulo: El Amor Reencontrado

Chapter 2: El Gran Problema De Serena

Ash: Serena porque estas llorando? Te quiero decir que no me gusta verte llorar – Dejo el azabache preocupado por Serena

Serena: No por nada – Mientras lloraba

Ash: En serio Serena, dimelo no importa si es algo malo

Serena: De verdad Ash, solo son cosas personales

Ash: Ok – Con tono de preocupación

 _Pasaron 3 horas para la salida…_

Ash: Adios Serena no vemos mañana – Dijo Ash

Serena: Esta bien

 _Ambos acceden a un delicado abrazo y tanto el uno como el otro sintieron algo mas que amistad en ese abrazo, es mas duraron 30 segundos abrazados hasta que…_

Shauna: Oigan tortolos – Dijo la morena pícaramente

Ash: Shauna, jeje lo sentimos jeje – Dijo apenado – Serena ella es Shauna mi mejor amiga es la chica del receso

Serena: Hola Shauna mis saludos

Shauna: Hola Serena, igual mis saludos y espero que seamos buenas amigas. Ademas – Se le acerca al oído de Serena – Te ayudare con Ash – Le susurra

Serena: Pues gracias – Dijo la peli-miel roja

Ash: Chicas de que hablan?

Shauna: Cosas de nosotras jeje

Ash: Ok

Serena: Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana. Adios

Ash: Serena espera, yo te acompaño

Serena: No. Gracias

Ash: ok

 _Serena se va y Shauna mira pícaramente a Ash_

Ash: Ahora porque me miras asi?

Shauna: No por nada solo te ayudare con serena – Dijo con acento pícaro

Ash: Gracias amiga – Dijo Rojo – Pero no me vuelvas a hablar y mirarme asi – Dijo serio

Shauna: Ok. Adios

Ash: Adios

 _Los amigos se despidieron y ahora vamos con Serena que aun sigue caminado_

Serena: Gracias Arceus por traerme de vuelta a Ash. Gracias – Dijo la castaña en su mente

 _Todo iba bien hasta que Miette le inyecta a Serena un tranquilizador a Serena en su brazo y mágicamente hizo efecto enseguida._

 _Miette se llevo a Serena dormida al bosque para hacerle una pasada nada agradable, Miette desnudo a Serena para sacarle varias fotos en diferentes ángulos hasta que la peli-miel despierta…_

Miette: Valla la Lesbi despertó

Serena: a quien le dices lesbiana!?

Miette: A ti estúpida, y mira estas fotos. Esto es lo que les pasa a las zorras que se meten en mi camino con el hombre que yo amo, ahora las subiré a internet

Serena: NO MIETTE, ESPERA!

Miette: Ops, ya la subi jajajaja – Dijo complacida de su cometido – Ya me imagino a Ash despresiandote y yo en sus brazos

Serena: No Ash – Serena revienta a llorar

 _Serena desconsolada, violada e indignada llega a su casa y va a su pieza y se duerme de un momento a otro._

 _Al dia siguiente Serena se levanta muy temprano sin que su madre se diera cuente y es la primera en llegar a la escuela, pero resulta que Ash también hizo lo mismo si no que llego 3 minutos tarde después de Serena y este la ve llorando sin parar en el salón y el va corriendo a consolarla_

Ash: Serena! porque lloras si sabes que no me gusta verte asi! – Dijo preocupado abrazando limpiando las lagrimas de Serena y sobando su corta cabellera – Que tienes dimelo que yo te ayudo

Serena: Ash – Ella se recuesta sobre su hombro mientras el la abraza

 _Todos llegan al salón de un momento a otro y en cuentran a Ash abrazando a Serena_

Estudiante 1: Ash que haces abrazando a una lesbiana!

Ash: Lesbiana?

Estudiante 2: Si Ash, Serena es una lesbiana mira estas fotos que publico Miette ayer en la noche – Dijo el chico mostrándole las fotos de Serena desnuda

Ash: Serena eso es verdad sobre esa fotos?

Serena: Si Ash eso es cierto – Dijo indignada y roja porque todos en especial Ash vieron su escultura de pies a cabeza

Ash: No me importa – Dijo serio

Todos: QUE!?

Ash: si las publico Miette solo es con malas intenciones y ella y yo sabemos porque!

Todos: Eso es verdad Miette?

Miette: n…no yo ….no…no lo hi….ce con ma…ma…malas intencio…nes – Dijo la peli-azul llorando lagrimas mentirosas

Todos: Yo le creo – Dijeron todos sueguros de si mismos

Ash y Serena: QUE!? PERO PORQUE!?

Estudiante 1: No ven que es mas claro quel agua? Si una persona llora al decir algo quiere decir que es cierto

Ash: Amigo ni tu mismo crees de lo que dijiste, es mas eso solo lo dices por apoyar la noción de que Serena es lesbiana

Miette: Amigos que tal si llevamos a Serena a dirección para que la expulsen? – Dijo con sonrisa malévola al final del dicho

Estudiante 3: Vale porque no? Es mejor no tener malas compañías como el lesbianismo, que dicen ustedes?

 _Todos menos Ash y Serena asintieron con la cabeza. Acto seguido Miette ordena a 4 estudiantes que cojan a Serena por los pies y por los brazos y otros 4 para que detengan a Ash e impedir su paso. Antes de empezar el camino Miette cambia el nombre donde subio las fotos, cierra secion y abre una cuenta nueva para que el director no sospeche._

Miette: Bien vamos – Dijo feliz de lo que hace pero ahora su problema es como ganarse el corazón de Ash? – Pensare en un plan después – Dijo en su mente macabra

 _Paso solo un minuto hasta que llegaron…_

Director: Señorita Miette que esta falta de respeto! – Dijo confundido

Miette: Lo siento Sr. Director, pero temo decirle que entre nosotros ahí una lesbiana

Director: Lesbisna? Y dime quien es ella y porque todos tus compañeros vienen con tigo?

Miette: Mis compañeros vienen con migo porque queremos exigir la expulcion de Serena Yvonne y déjeme mostrarle las fotos

 _Miette le mustra la fotos al director y este queda en shock al ver una de sus estudiantes nuevas hacer eso_

Director: Señorita Miette, gracias por esto, trigan a la señorita Serena!

 _Los 4 estudiantes que tenian a Serena se acerca al director, y por parte de Serena, ella estaba pálida, con el corazón acelerado y con la mente en blanco. Al fin y al cabo Miette entra a Direccion con Serena_

Director: Serena Yvonne, que significan estas fotos

 _Serena no responde_

Director: Entonces tendrá que llamar a su madre, le recuerdo que tengo su numero de celular

 _Serena aun no responde. El director al ver que no tiene respuesta llama a Vera (Madre de Serena), acto seguido el director le dice todo a Vera y sin lugar a dudas Vera sale disparada a la escuela_

 _Pasaron 30 minutos y llega Vera…_

Director: Sra. Vera un gusto volver a verla pero esta vez le tengo nuevas malas con su hija

Vera: Que hizo Serena – Dijo con cara de mal gusto

Director: Miette muéstrales las fotos a la madre de Serena

 _Al momento que Miette le muestra la fotos reveladoras a Vera sobre su hija, Serena sin pensarlo 2 veces se escapa el lugar hacia la salida de la escuela, pero ella pasa por el salón y Ash detenido escucha un lloriqueo y reconoce que ese lloriqueo es de Serena… Ash sin dudarlo hace un movimiento a lo Karate Kid de la nada y se libera, acto seguido el sale del salón y va corriendo detrás de Serena_

Ash: SERENA! ESPERA NO CORRAS!

 _Serena escucha al azabache pero ella sigue corriendo por 5 minutos y aun asi Ash la segue. Serena llega a un abismo y se detiene en la orilla…_

Serena: Ash, porque haces esto si apenas nos reconocimos, por favor déjame ir, ni yo, ni nadie merece la vida que yo tengo y la verdad es mejor irme de este mundo y descansar en paz… - Dijo seria y triste por el acto que va a cometer

Ash: Serena no te quiero perderte de nuevo tal y como paso en Kanto

Serena: - Se voltea- Ash que quieres decir con eso?

Ash: Serena hace 8 años que nos conocimos y luego nos separamos por motivos de mudanza, y no sabes por el dolor que e pasado al perderte y por eso sentí una inmensa felicidad al saber que esa chica nueva eras tu, por eso le prometi a Arceus no volver a dejarte ir sin decirte eso, Serena Yvonne tu me…..

 **Que le dira Ash a Serena? Como Serena responderá a lo que le dira Ash? Serena volverá a la escuela después de un acto bochornoso por parte de Miette? Descubra esto y mucho mas en el próximo chapter llamado: La confesión**

 _Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: El Amor Reencontrado

Chapter 3: La Confesión

Serena: - Se voltea- Ash que quieres decir con eso?

Ash: Serena hace 8 años que nos conocimos y luego nos separamos por motivos que ya sabemos, y no sabes por el dolor que e pasado al perderte y por eso sentí una inmensa felicidad al saber que esa chica nueva eras tu, por eso le prometi por Arceus no volver a dejarte ir sin decirte eso, Serena Yvonne tu me…..

Serena: Que yo que? – Dijo medio ilucionada

Ash: Serena tu me….GUSTAS! – Dijo impresionado de el mismo

 _El silencio impera durante 30 segundo de sonrojo para ambos._

 _Serena impresionada del dicho de Ash lo abraza sin dudarlo, haciendo que Ash por instinto asista el abrazo, hasta que Serena bota lagrimas y el azabache se preocupa_

Ash:Lo siento Serena no fue mi intención herirte – Dijo Ash apenado de lo que dijo

Serena: No Ash, tontito yo estoy llorando lagrimas de felicidad, porque el chico del que me enamore hace mucho siente lo mismo que yo – Dice Serena feliz del momento tan anhelado- Ash tu también me gustas

 _Ash y Serena, ya sabiendo que ambos se quieren con el corazón, se dejan llevar por el momento y cada vez mas sus caras se van acercado hasta que se dan un beso en los labios, fue tal el amor de los tortolos que duraron 15 segundos y se separan por falta de aire_

Ash: Serena eres la chica mas hermosa del mundo, te prometo que nada ni nadie ara que yo me fije en otra chica mas que tu – Dijo tiernamente el azabache

Serena: Tambien digo lo mismo de ti Ash, eres un chico muy guapo con buenos sentimientos, también te prometo que nada ara que yo me fije en otro chico mas que tu – Dijo tiernamente como su amado

Ash: Serena te gustaría ser mi….

Serena: Vamos Ashy sin temor

Ash: Serena te gustaría ser mi novia?... – Dijo rápidamente

Serena: Claro que quiero ser tu novia Ashy

 _Ambos vuelven a acerca sus labios pero esta vez fue con fuerza._

 _Ahora llega una buena amiga la morena de ojos verdes_

Shauna: Hola tortolos, al parecer ya son pareja no?

Ash: Pues... si

Shauna: Me alegra mucho, no fui a la escuela porque tenia gripe y hasta ahora que la sude y aparte Miette viene para acá y no creo que a ustedes le guste toparse con ella

Serena: Como sabes que ella viene?

Shauna: Me estoy dedicando a espiar sus acciones fuera de su casa porque quiero ser la madrina de la boda – Dijo encantada

Ash: jeje. Bueno Serena vámonos, Adios Shauna

Serena: vamos Ashy, Adios amiga

Shauna: Adios tortolos

 _Ash y Serena van rumbo la escuela (obvio si todo lo ocurrido paso antes de empezar 1ra hora)._

 _Al parecer Miette no encuentra la pareja y se devuelve al la escuela un tanto furiosa_

Miette: No se porque me siento furiosa si tengo mas que un plan A, sin tengo u – En su mente – Pero si no funsionan? – Se pregunto desilucionada (asi misma)

 _Mientras Miette va en camino pensativa, nuestros tortolos ya llegaron pero ambos no recibieron una buena bienvenida por parte de sus compañeros de clase en especial Ash que le decían palabras mas pesadas que el peso del este planeta_

 **Nota: No escribiré lo que le dicen a Ash, porque FanFiction me mandaria al quinto carajo. Se los dejo a su mente**

 _Ash y Serena tuvieron que pasar por un torbellino de insultos y burladas por la entrada y el pasillo que da a la sala del director_

 _En la Sala del Director…_

Director: Señor Ketchum que es esta falta de respeto!?

Ash: Lo siento señor director, pero con que argumentos expulsan a Serena!?

Director: Pues tengo fotos para probar su expulsión, es mas si no me lo crees aquí están – Dijo argumentando y mostrando las foto a Ash

Ash: - Se tapa los ojos – Ya se sobre las fotos, pero creen que una chica de la talla de Serena haría una barbaridad como esa!? – Dijo el azabache mientras tenia sus ojos tapados ya que las fotos de Serena estaban al aire

Director: Señor Ketchum, Serena Yvonne esta expulsada y Punto final!

Ash: Entonces yo exijo mi expulsión – Dijo con voz entre-cortada

Director y Serena: QUEEE!? – Dijeron impresionados

Director: Ketchum, no puedo expulsarte sin motivos para hacerlo

Serena: Verdad Ash, además no tienes porque hacer esto – Dijo asustada

Ash: Se que no le echo nada malo a nadie, pero si tengo algo que merece expulsión según esta escuela

Director: Y que es lo que usted tiene?

Ash: Yo…..yo..yo tengo un….una …

Director: Rapido que no tengo mucho tiempo!

Ash: - Respira y se relaja – Señor director el motivo por el que me debo ir de aquí es que tengo una novia y esta en esta misma escuela – esa ultima palabra lo dijo de manera muy seria

Director: eh, eh, eh, eh, y quien es tu novia – Dijo algo incomodo por la situación

Ash: Mejor descubralo usted mismo

 _Pesima decisión de Ash y ya verán porque_

Director: Espere y le hago el papeleo

 _5 minutos depues…_

 _Nuestros bellos tortolos se marcharon y todos se quedaban surprendidos ya que ven a la cabeza de Serena recostada sobre el hombro de Ash agarrados de la mano y se notaban muy felices, pues para su mala suerte el director no los vio y les voy a decir porque…_

Director: Atencion a todos el señor Ash Ketchum a sido expulsado de la escuela por violar normas y también otra cosa se necesita a la presunta novia de Ash en dirección

 _Lo cual resulto extraño para muchos y no tanto para pocos_

Miette: - En su mente – Es mi oportunidad de hacerme pasar por la novia de Ash y luego me sacaran de aquí para luego acabar con Serena. Plan B inicia

 **Que es lo que le dira Miette al director? Como responderá este ultimo? Que le pasara a Ash y Serena luego de ser expulados? Descubra esto y mucho mas el próximo chapter llamado: La Pesadilla Comienza**

 _Continuara…_


End file.
